


Nightsweats

by tashie08



Category: Bridget Westfall - Fandom, Franky Doyle - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashie08/pseuds/tashie08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set sometime after Franky is released from prison. She lives with Bridget and they are in a relationship. Franky may have PTSD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frankly shot up from a dead sleep. The sheets were soaked and she felt disoriented. The room was dark and cool, and for a moment Franky couldn't breathe. She thought she was having a panic attack but she wasn't sure.

Bridget stirred and realized Franky was sitting up and almost to the point of hyperventilating.

"Franky, relax. Breathe slow". It was all Bridget could do to try and help. Lately this was happening on a nightly basis. Bridget got up and turned on the light hoping Franky would realize they were at home. Franky seemed to be suffering from PTSD. After all she went through with the fire and the almost dying with the ceiling came down on her.

Franky seemed to slow her breathing and covered her face with her hands. Bridget could hear a faint whimper, and she sat down next to Franky touching her gently.

"Franky. Franky look at me". Franky raised her head and Bridget could see a tear streaked face.  
"It's ok love, your safe at home with me". Franky had a blank look on her face, but nodded. "I think its time we find someone for you to talk to".

Bridget would love nothing more than to help her lover herself , but she knew that was out of the question. First it was unethical, and second what if she was part of the problem. What if she forced Franky into a relationship too soon.  
Getting out of prison was a huge adjustment for anyone and on top of that to go through the traumatic experience of saving a baby and surviving a cave in during the fire.

"I think your right Gidge, I can't keep waking you up at night". Franky looked up at Bridget with those beautiful green eyes that lately seemed full of embarasment every time she had a nightmare.

"You could wake me up everyday for the rest of our lives, I just want you to be ok". That was a lie, and Bridget knew that Franky could see straight threw her bullshit. Bridget was tired almost everyday she went to work. She needed Franky to get help for herself and for there sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky meets Stella

Bridget stirred quietly trying not to wake Franky up. They had stayed up for a bit Bridget holding Franky until she fell asleep. Bridget felt guilty for not being able to help her lover.  
The last 2 months had been great. They got along mostly, and really enjoyed there time together. They went out to eat, weekly shopping for meals when they stayed home or went for walks. Bridget lived in a gated community so they were pretty isolated and had lots of privacy.  
The nightmares started two weeks into Franky's release. 

Bridget got ready and kissed Franky on the head before she left. She had to make a few phone calls and call in a favor to one of her friends. Hopefully she could get Franky some help this week. 

Franky opened her eyes slowly. The sun was creeping in between the blinds and the air in the room was slowly getting warm. It was 10am. Franky should have been up hours ago. She usually made sure she was up when Bridget left. She didn't work and her classes at Uni didn't start for a few more months. The door bell and Franky got up to see who it was.

"G'Day mate, I'm Stella. You must be Franky." Franky just stared. In front of her was a beautiful older woman in her forties.  She had jet black hair confidence to the sky and a grin as big as the jokers. 

"Well your going to let me in or just stare. I ain't getting any younger standing here".

"Uh, yeah sorry, please come in". Franky followed Stella into the house. They Sat in the front room starring at each other for a min.  
"Well Franky,  Bridg sent me here, thought I could help with your Uni course. My lady works in the registrar office and can help you get all the classes you need. I work at the Women's Counseling Centre. Bridget thought we could chat".

Franky never one to be shy about her situation "I'm just out of prison, did she tell you that"?

Stella had to tread careful with Franky. She was just out of prison and the ajustment period for someone could be hard. There was the new feeling of freedom and the old feelings of trying to avoid the things that got you locked up. 

"Bridg said you are good people, so I'm ok with you. I ain't one to judge and I believe in giving everyone a second chance. You make my girl happy and if she's happy, then so am I. So anyways go get ready, I want lunch, and then we're gonna go see my Lady Bella and the Uni, then were gonna pop into my office".

"So you think you can fix me"? Franky started straight in to her eyes. She was almost pleading her a resolution to her nightmares.

"Franky, your not broken. You just need time to adjust and we can work on a few activities to help you sleep. I will whatever it takes to help you, all you need to do it try with me. I'm not gonna bullshit you and tell you I know what you went through. What I do is to help you move forward and forgive your past".  
Stella knew Frank's type all to well. She spent the last 25 years helping battered women build up there self confidence. Stella truly believed if a woman didn't believe in themselves they would end up right back in the same situation that got them locked up. 

"So you a doc then"? Franky wanted to know exactly who she was dealing with. If she was going to be with Bridget she had to be her equal on all fronts. Plus getting to know some of Bridgets friends was something she wanted. 

"Nah not a doc, I'm just a an ear that listens and gives advise when I can".

"Well alrighty then. I'm gonna get dressed, then well go".


	3. Fish & Chips

Franky sat quietly in Stella's Ute. Franky had never liked the car/truck but now being in one she kinda fancied it a bit more. Stella drove the top end model and it was all spiffed up with all kinds of gadgets and stuff. It was no Porsche, but it would do. 

"Where you wanna eat kid? Fancy something exotic or domestic?"

"Uh, it doesn't matter Stella, you choose. I like all kinda of food." Franky prayed she didn't choose something spicy cuz her ass would remind her later.

"Well how about we do a bit of fish and chips. Can't go wrong there Ya."

Ok, sounds good. Um Stella, I uh just wanted to say thanks what ur doing for me."

"I'd do anything  Bridget asked me to cause we are friends. I don't think of you as a charity case and neither does she. Put your head up kid cause your going places in life. Just don't forget the little folk who kicked you in the ass to get you there."

Gone was any pity Franky may have been feeling for herself. Bridget must have told Stella a lot about Franky. She had been out for only a short while. School was starting in a few months but she didn't have a job or much money to pay for school. Bridget had told her she would pay for Franky's schooling and not to worry about anything. Still she felt embarrassed. Bridget must have trusted Franky to bring her into her home and open her wallet to someone with a past like hers. Franky was no thief and Bridget knew that. 

" I don't have much money to pay you. Just thought I would throw that out there."

"Well that was something else I wanted to talk to you about. I know you have public service hours that you need to do. My office has an opening, doesn't pay much but I think you would be great. Most women such as yourself have endless amounts of paperwork to fill out, and some need help with getting a job or a flat. Your smart and I thought you could help the women with that. There a tons of programs to help these women but the legal lingo is endless. It would kill two birds with one stone. You get your public service hours completed, make a few pounds, and get some experience with the legal crap I know nothing about. And we can chat anytime about anything that may be bothering you. I'd like us to be mates Franky. "

Stella pulled up to a small almost hidden little shop. It sat looking at the water andhad the best smell coming out of it.

"It's no top chef, but you'll be shocked. Best fish this side if Melly if I do say so."

They grabbed a spot by the big window and ordered. 

Franky liked Stella. And she could see why Bridget must have liked her too. Stella was real. Not a bullshitter but someone who told you like it was. 

"So how did you meet Bridget? 

"Well we met at university when we we're 18. Bridget was roomies with a friend of mine and we kind of hit it off."

"What was she like back then? I bet she was all proper and posh back then too." Franky had so many questions. She wanted to know all about Bridget. 

"Haha were you proper and posh at 18 Franky? We we were not. We partied, studied, dated and lived life freely with no parents. Well I did, but Bridget had been without her parents for a long while by then."

"What you mean a long while. Did they live far away or something?" They hadn't talked much about family. Franky wondered if she had even bothered to ask. Had she been selfish and never asked Bridget those family questions. Was she too self absorbed in herself? 

Stella could see the gears turning in Franky's head. Bridget was never one to bring up her parents with anyone she had dated or even had relationships with. And it seems she had done the same with Frank's. 

"No her parents didn't live far away, they died in an accident of sorts. They we're killed in an accident. She was raised by an aunt that didn't like her. So like you she grew up with out love."


	4. Family History

Franky spent the rest of the day with Stella.  They went to Stella's Centre where she worked and she introduced Franky around. The ladies seemed happy to meet her and with Franky helping there work load there lives would be a little less stressful.

"So Franks let talk a little more about you. I know bits and pieces all from Bridget, but i want you to tell me about you. "

"Not much to tell. I had shitty parents and a shitty life. I don't have any other relatives here, maybe a distant cousin in the U.K. I didn't have a grans or anybody to help my mum look after me. I dont really have any friends, all I have is Bridget." Saying that last statement made Franky s little sad. She really didint have anybody to help her except Bridget.

"Well you've got me as a friend. Once you start working and your schooling you will meet all kinds of people. I know your a smart girl and meeting people wont be a problem for you."

You don't think I'm gonna cheat on Bridget do you. Cause you know i wont!" Franky stared straight at Stella right in her  eyes so she would know she was serious.   "Shes the only one who believed in me. Without her i would either be dead or still stuck in that place. "

" I think Bridget saw something in you, something she fell in love with. We all need love Franky. She hasn't had anyone in her life for awhile, and if she choose you, then I'm really happy for her." 

Franky didn't feel so sorry for herself. What if she ruined Bridget's career or worse, they were found out and they both ended back in Wentworth. Bridget had told her when she got out that she had quit her government job and therefore they would be ok. Besides with all the mess with the freak no one was looking at either of them. 

"Stella, tell me about Bridget's life. I dont know much about her."

Stella had to think quick. She knew a lot about her old friend but which parts to leave out where tricky. "Her parents were killed in a robbery when she was 6. They were coming home from the city theatre and a man robbed them, then he was waving around his gun and it accidentally went off. The bullet went through them both, and it killed them. The man was on parole which made the situation ever more sad. Poor Bridget had to move to her aunt. Wicked old lady. Just took her in for her money. She didnt want her around so she sent her  to boarding school at 7. She spent all her time there and left at 18 to go to Uni where i met her."

"Wow i always assumed she had a great life. Happy family and all. Shes such a caring person, and she has always been good to me. So what happened to her aunt? She still around?"

"Nah that old hag passed long ago. Stingy old bitch lived life like a penny pincher, you never would gave guessed her for a millionaire."

"Millionaire, huh. Im guessing she left it to the church or somethng."

"That my friend is a convo for your lady. Finances arnt' really my thing." Stella looked at Franky, and thought to herself, maybe i should tell her. Nah maybe not. Bridget has always been embarassed when it came to money. Ill let the kid find out on her own. 

Franky thought Stella was hiding something from her, but gave up on wondering what it was. Bridget would tell her as soon as she was ready. 

"Well kid, lets go to the Uni and see my lady Isabel. Hopefully she can give up a heads up on your classes and professors. Stella thought one last time to tell Franky Bridget's big secret. Franky was fresh out of prison, had no family or friends or support system, and was trying to do right by her life. Her friend seemed truly in love with Franky and seemed to be happy.   
Whats a few million between new lovers right?

 


	5. We gotta talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my little story here. I seemed to have gotten off track the last few chapters but I hope to reign it in soon.

They day wore on for Franky and Stella. They drove over the the University and Franky met Isabel. She was the sweetest lady Franky had met in a long while. She gave Franky some forms and a couple lists of books Franky could start reading before school started. She was going to help Franky get registered in the next few weeks and get her classes scheduled as well.  
At the end of there adventure, as Stella was driving Franky back to her shared house with Bridget an interesting conversation started between the two.

"Stella, has Bridget ever dated anyone like me before? I mean has she ever dated an ex-convict?"

"No not to my knowledge. But remember Bridget doesn't see you an an ex anything. She sees you as a highly intelligent, caring woman who just happened to be in prison. Don't go on thinking you are a charity case or she felt sorry for you. She saw your potential and made sure you were able to make goals and achieve them. Where the love from her came in I'm not sure. Maybe it was love at first sight, or maybe it was the flirting. I don't know." Stella wondered if these two ever stopped having sex to ask each other personal questions.

"I thought I was going to be a burden on her life at first, but that very first day she brought me home it felt just right you know. Bridget gave me a tour of her house and she took me to her spare room where she had bought me all this shit. You know life everyday stuff I was going to need. Pajamas and underware and clothes.  It's like it was Christmas for me but it's not even December. No one has ever bought me presents. It's like she was always thinking a step ahead of me. And she told me that I wasn't obligated to her and that I could do what ever I wanted and she would respect that. Well I started to cry like a baby. I felt like some one really cared about me. I felt it in my heart. I havnt had a lot of people in My life that I could count on but I feel Bridget would do just about anything for me. I love her soo much but I'm afraid one day she will not want me."

"Relationships are hard work. If takes two people to make it flow. You know what you need to do, Bridget knows what she needs to go. So you make it work. At the end of the day if everyone does there part you have a heathy relationship. But it does seem the two of you havnt  done much talking. Am I right Franky?"

"I've been scared to ask too many questions. What if I don't like her answer or she asks me something and my answer is not what she expects."

"So listen up Franky." Stella had to lay it all out. The whole point of the day to begin with was to help Franky with her nightmares, but she was opening up a huge can of worms. "Tonight your going to sit her down and talk to her. Ask her a billion questions til your blue in the face. Ask her about her favorite colour, her first girlfriend, her first memory. Ask her everything you have questions about. And have her do the same to you. Its not going to ruin your relationship its going to make it healthier. Trust and honesty are a two way street to building and maintaining a healthy relationship. I think the root cause of your nightmares may be a little stress on your part. Your to worried about pleasing Bridget. She hasn't gotten you on a pedestal kid. She brought you home to share her life and to love you. God that woman deserves to be happy for once."

And with those final words Stella kicked Franky out at her new home. She had an awesome day out with Stella. It was nice to spend the day with someone and not be judged. They had talked a lot, about everything. Franky had some great relaxation exercises to do before bed and Stella also told her to talk to Bridget. Not the usual "hey babe, how was your day" stuff. But to really talk to her. Ask her intimate questions. Share with her Franky's own fears and problems. Just open up because she needed to see for herself she could trust Bridget. She wasn't going to kick her out, or leave her hungry and homeless. She wasn't going to beat her or burn her with a cigarette when she got mad.  
Franky had seen Bridget angry at her a few times at Wentworth but never here in her own home. Ya Franky stayed home mostly waiting for Bridget to get home. Maybe she was ready to get out into the world. Stella told her to take baby steps. Sure Franky was no quitter but aim low and achieve high.

Franky went into the house. Bridget was going to be home soon and she wanted to start dinner. Plus she had wanted to do a bit of laundry, and clean the shower.  
"Wait what am I doing?" Bridget doesn't expect anything from me. It's ok to not have things  done when she gets home. Franky thought maybe she herself was the reason the nightmares where happening. She stressed out so much during the day trying to please Bridget. She was going to stop walking on egg shells and stop trying to be so routine.  
Franky started dinner and turned on the tv to pass the time.

Bridget arrived home about an hour later. The house smelled great. Franky must be cooking a tomato pasta dish.  
"Hey gorgeous how was your day my love ?" It was Bridget goal to tell Franky everyday that she loved her. She was beyond words happy to have Franky here. Just to know that the love of your life (possibly) is at home was enough to get Bridget through the day. They had a wonderful time together and seemed to compliment each other. Where Bridget was calm and cool Franky yelled and cussed. But that was only during the weekly footie match they watched on t.v.  
Sure Franky got mad But she always stopped and did some mental thinking before she really got angry. Franky wasn't perfect but Bridget wasn't either and she loved Franky more and more everyday.

"Hey sexy" Franky replied. "Dinner is almost ready. I forgot to do the wash hope that's ok?"

Bridget could see Franky was looking for approval from Bridget. "Franky you don't have to wash or clean or cook. You can relax while your here. That's not why your here remember that. I can do it later."

"I just don't want you thinking I'm here making a mess all day. Maybe we can set up a schedule or something."

"Ya or we can do laundry when we feel like it." Bridget saw Franky was needing something from her but couldn't quit place it. "Sure babe, but if either forgets or doesn't want to do it no big deal ok? Hey um sorry I didn't call about Stella stopping by. I called her when I left. How was your day with her? Did you like her?"

"Ya I actually did. Which reminds me, um we gotta talk Bridget."


	6. Station Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks for everyone reading this story. I'm all about Wentowrth and I'm just trying to kelp occupied until next year. 
> 
> Please look me up on Instagram as tashie08charlize  
> And on Twitter as tashie08

Franky sat Bridget down with a glass of wine on the couch. Dinner was staying warm in the oven so they could take there time talking. 

"Well today I had a really good day with Stella. We talked a lot and she gave me some exercises to try before bed. I met Isabel at the Uni and she gave me some book lists so I can get a head start when school starts."

"Well that's great Franky. We can order your books tonight."

With that said Franky interrupted her. "No babe. I'll order the books when I get paid. I can't keep living off of you."

"Wait, what? Paid, did you get a job? I thought we talked about this. You don't have to work. I earn enough for the both of us."

Franky smiled at Bridget. I know that, but I think I would like to start paying for my own stuff. And yes Stella gave me a job. I need, I would like to start earning my own money. We never really talked about finances or how I need to pay for school. I just kind of moved in and even though it's been great I need to be responsible for my own life."

The look on Bridget's face was of both shock and hurt. As much as she wanted to take care if Franky she knew Franky wanted to be independent. "Franky are you unhappy with me?"

"No Bridget I'm not. I'm not unhappy with our relationship at all. In fact your the best thing that has happened to me ever. 

Franky thought back to when she had first been released. Bridget had driven her out the front gates and had pulled over asking Franky where she had wanted to go first.   
Home is all Franky had said. Bridget had driven her the short distance to her house and walked her inside.

"Well this is home. You want the grand tour?"  Bridget had a very nice 3 bedroom house. She had a nice backyard and a big garage. It was decorated with all modern furniture and paintings and statues. Bridget took Franky into the spare room where she had all these surprises for her.

"Bridget you brought me into your home bought me all the things I need. You never once asked me for money or to get a job. You told me to relax and get use to being out. You don't have any rules for me or didn't ask me clean or cook for you. You gave me your spare car and gave me all this money. I havnt spent any of it just to let you know."

"Franky I would do anything for you. I don't need your money I have enough to go around. I have a nice practice that gives me a lot of freedom. I can pay for your schooling so you won't have to worry about Uni fees. I get you want your financial freedom but I will still help you if you need it."

"Your the greatest Bridget you really are. I feel a little foolish but I've never asked you about your life. Where you grew up or about your family. You know about me so tell me about you."

"Ok well I grew up on a cattle station with my parents. It was a big place up north. We had lots of animals and lots of land. There was always a lot of workers around it was a big busy place. When I was six my parents came into the city and where shot. They both died and I went to live with my aunt. She didn't want me around so I was shipped off to boarding school. I went off to Uni at eighteen met Stella. I graduated and started working. And here I am now."

"Well that's a start. Do you work with prisoners because of what happened to your parents?"

Bridget had never had anyone question why she had made certain life choices.   
"Yes I think that was a big part of why I went into forensics. If I can help people then maybe they will do better in life. I think most people expected me to be a station owner like my folks but I want down a different path."

"Ha a rancher. Now that would have been sexy. I can picture you in leather boots and a nice tight pair of jeans. I would have never met you then. Well I'm glad your not a rancherthen."

"Well the funny thing about that is I'm still a station owner. I don't go there much but I'd love to show it to you."

"What you mean your still a rancher?" 

"Well my parents place is still there we could go check it out."

"Do you need to ask permission from the owners? I think I nice trip would be nice for us."

"Franky I guess I should tell you, cause your going to find out sooner or later. The ranch I grew up on it's still there. My aunt was my guardian and she kept the ranch up and going. She paid for all my schooling and gave me money to start my practice. When she died everything came back to me. So I keep the station up and running. There's a lot of workers and there families that depend on me."

"Ok so you own a little ranch, that's cool. I'd love to see if. Maybe some fresh air would do us both some good."

"Ya I'll make the arrangements and we can leave for the weekend. And Franky it's not a little ranch. Its one of the biggest in the north. I profit over one million dollars a year. Franky I'm a millionaire.


	7. A little chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I have a huge project at work due, so this was just a quick chapter that popped into my head.

Franky thought she heard Bridget say she was a millionaire. But that was everyone's dream right, pretend your girlfriend said she was rich. Franky assumed Bridget had money from her work but she never imagined millions. Did she even care? Maybe, maybe not. Franky had spent the better part if 4 years in prison with little to No money to her name. Sure she sold drugs but what profit She made was used to pay off the screws. Franky vowed to never return down that horrible path again and try and just focus on the million. No not the million, she ment the future.

"Ok Babe you got a few bucks. I don't care about your money, I'm mean sure I'm happy you have it but it's yours." Franky flashed her smile and walked away to get dinner set on the table.

Bridget followed Franky with her eyes. She knew she tried to put on a "brave face" in front of Bridget but She knew deep down it bothered Franky. She didn't want it to be a secret between them, if anything She thought Franky would be happy. Guess she didn't know Franky as well as she would like to. Bridget had nice things. A house in the right neighborhood, a fancy car and, expensive clothes. At the end of the day before she met Franky she always came home to an empty house. Christ, even Fergerson had a fish. Bridget was alone.

Bridget went to the dinner table where Franky was setting out there plates. "I want to to come this weekend to my place. You will love it there, and fresh air will do us both good. There's lots to do. We can ride horses, hike, swim in the lake and if you want we can take a helicopter ride around too."

"Sure, guess I should go shopping tomorrow. I should check with Stella and make sure it's ok I cut out of town for a bit. Don't want the coppers out looking for me." Franky never stopped setting out the food to look at Bridget.

They had a pleasant evening in. Bridget made Franky a list of clothes and boots to buy the next day. Of course the cowboy hat was written on the list first.

Later that night Franky was relaxing in bed. Bridget was in the living room watching the last of the news. Franky was doing her breathing exercises Stella had showed her. She had also given her a short page to read about self forgiveness and moving forward from tragedy. Franky had a busy day to put behind her. She hoped these exercises would help. She wanted more than anything to move forward with her life, and with her relationship with Bridget. She could imagine a lifelong future with Bridget and starting a family with her blue eyed psychologist. Franky soon fell asleep with thought of little dimpled kids with blue eyes and light brown hair running amuck in there house.

Bridget was finishing up the news and remember to write a list for Franky. She wrote down what shops to go into and left her an envelope of money. Western wear was expensive and she didn't want Franky to worry about having to pay for the clothes. She hoped she didn't overwhelm Franky by bringing up her financial background. She hoped Franky would accept the fact that Bridget had money and that all she wanted to do was provide a life for Franky. There's was nothing worse than growing up poor  and being abused by those who are suppose to protect you. She would do anything for Franky and once she realized that then maybe they could move there relationship forward. Bridget wanted to be married and start a family with Franky. She would love there house to be full of little ones. Dimples was all Bridget could see on there cute kids.

As always Bridget woke up with her alarm. She silenced it quickly and looked over at a sleeping Franky. She had a peaceful look on her face. Bridget stared at her for the longest time.

"Franky, I just wanted you to know I love you with every once of my soul. I feel like I have purpose in my life. I can't wait for your future together." Bridget knew Franky didn't hear her, but as long as she knew she said it that was good enough for her. Franky didn't wake up screaming and Bridget was glad. She hoped Franky would settle into life with her easily. Bridget went to take her shower and get ready for work.

Franky had heard everything Bridget had said. She loved that woman just as much as she loved Franky. She wanted nothing more than to be settled into domestic bliss but these demons that she was fighting in her dreams were getting in her way. She still lay with her eyes closed. She wanted to talk to Stella first before she and Bridget had the money talk.

"Babe, I'm leaving. See you tonight have a great day." And Bridget was off to work.


End file.
